Wild Waves of Eternity
by Asimple74
Summary: A young woman survives from a shipwreck. A young man is the only person in the island, permanently isolated due to bad weather. He can protect her from everything. Everything...except from himself. AU.EXB. DARK-E, ADULT THEMES
1. Chapter 1: The Smell

**AN:** I took down my first chapters in order to replace them with all the appropriate corrections. This is a repost of my first chapter.

Special thanks to **KelseyJane** and **Sonja** from **PTB** who thoroughly took care of my texts and encouraged me to continue. I really can't thank them enough. I also need to thank all of you who reviewed the first four un-beta' d chapters despite my mistakes. I hope to have weekly updates . The waves are still wild around the island.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own the plot of this story.

* * *

**Wild Waves of Eternity**

* * *

**Chapter One : The Smell**

The smell came to me in waves. Wild waves, like those around the island. In my 107 years of existence I had never felt this way. Not even during those first years of thirst.

Back then I was uncontrollable and my victims countless. My only criteria were the grades of innocence or better yet, guilt.

I managed to harm mostly criminals. The worst of them. Murderers, rapists, sadists or instigators of crimes of any kind. It was so easy to find them. Easy for someone who can read minds.

I was a cosmopolitan; a citizen of the world. I could pass by unnoticed wherever I chose; North and South America, Europe, Asia, Oceania, Africa. However, I prefer to not be near parties, clubs, or most social functions.

My natural weakness for obtaining knowledge had always led me near places attached to civilization. Schools, universities, libraries, even hospitals after my newborn state.

My natural weakness for human blood had always led me to dark alleys, basements, backstairs, secluded houses, parking lots, deserts, war locations, harbors. A cosmopolitan of the underworld, the garden of Eden for my kind.

My thirst was always my compass. After my rebellious period, it was easier to mix my presence with the humans during the day. I had to become a little pickier. My evening excursions were less frequent thanks to a new found interest of mine.

Females. They had their share in crime and they were so, but so willing to participate in my crimes. They just didn't know they would end up to becoming the final victims. They usually smelled a little better than men, especially the young ones.

There were times I almost had second thoughts about terminating someone's life even though I was sure they deserved it. Almost...

I would never imagine I would be here, in this tiny piece of land, alone, if a simple image had passed a second earlier or a second later from my last victim's mind.

It was exactly 50 years ago.

June 20, 1960 , London.

It was the anniversary of the day I was born both as human and as a vampire. Two births with a 17 year age difference.

Today is June 20, 2010, my birthday.

I had always combined the memory of this day with important events but nothing could have prepared me for this night.

The sea around the island was constantly uneasy. Monstrous waves were hitting the rocks like guardian dragons, their only ambition to keep this place and the monsters on it away from humanity. This place was my purgatory.

But the sea waves this night were mixed with something unimaginable appealing for the one monster nature could not claim. A "living" dead man.

If I was in a poetic mood I would compare the feeling with the one described by Homer in Odyssey: "The call of a Siren".

My mood was nothing a poet could describe in human terms.

Cause no human could feel the need to consume one of his kind, as I was for the body who owned that divine smell.

I started running at tremendous speed. My senses were unmistakable. I knew where the source was despite the heavy darkness. The cliffs at the north part of the island were killers.

Nothing could approach them in one piece. Nothing except a tiny body pinned in a small hollow between two rocks. That hollow was calling me like food to a hungry lion after months of starvation.

Nature would justify the lion. Nature would never justify me.

It took me one minute to approach the small human. The monster had already started cataloging everything about it. Female...young...thin...dark hair...pale skin and...owner of the most incredible smell. Floral, rich but delicate. Perfect.

A terrifying growl escaped from the monster, like a warning towards the island, the waves, the living creatures and the dead cliffs.

"MINE."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you all for reading. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: The Body

**AN:** This is a repost of my second chapter. Special thanks to **Susyg** and **The Dragonfly Lover** from **PTB,** awesome betas, who were patient enough to deal with my mistakes.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own this plot.

* * *

**Wild Waves of Eternity**

* * *

**Chapter Two : The Body**

The weather was never something I cared about. The island was usually cloudy. It's location had made it a life-last captive of storms, hurricanes and winds. Only once a year the sun was the ruler of the sky, for less than two weeks. Nobody had managed to explain it.

The weather was a loyal servant, the perfect camouflage for the monster. For me.

Nature had surprised me. It was the first time for a human being to be on the island during the last five decades. Even when I had to leave for short visits to "civilization".

I would know if someone had invaded in my personal sanctuary. The human smell would be the unmistakable fingerprints. I never traced one here but there is always a first time for everything.

Existence in this place was boring. I could not say "life", my self acknowledgment was enough to prevent that.

A human would have to work hard to survive here and even harder to escape. The instinct for self preservation and reproduction was the ultimate motivation for every living creature since forever.

I had no such motive. Nothing to preserve and no way to reproduce myself. For an outsider, I would have no purpose of existence in this abandoned piece of land.

I was not an outsider. I was the solid proof of nature's monstrosity. A dead man walking. Being away from humanity meant being away from my "natural" source of food and pleasure. I had managed to replace the first by drinking animal blood. Poor substitute but able to suffer through. The purity of the wild creatures was at least giving their rich fluid an appreciated quality.

Purity and innocence. The only reasons that kept me from provoking my own destruction. I was not pure or innocent, but at least I had not harmed carriers of those characteristics. Except for one.

My current existence was based on a twisted feeling of "hope". Hope that one day, through eternity, my damned soul would find a way to once again be among the pure and the innocent.

As for the second, there was not a substitute.

The weather was hard on me. That human was not supposed to be there, alive. What twisted game of fate had put this creature in such an adventure?

I was above her, standing on the rocks that formed the hollow. Chaos was dancing around me. The waves were merciless, the wind and the rain had become one with them. I was completely unaffected, like being one with the rocks. Unmovable.

Fifty years. It would be so easy. Just a little cut, a little scratch- anything to give a taste.

Nothing.

Of all creatures it had to be that one. The most desirable one. My punishment.

The smell was divine, simply divine. Like it was made especially for me.

My growl could keep anything away. Anything except from me.

Slowly, my hard body started lowering towards her little soft one. The hole was keeping her like a natural cradle, restrained and protected. Her head was out of the water. She was so small, so delicate and peaceful.

Oh how I would love to be unconscious, to be able to sleep or to forget.

Instead, I was cursed not only to live forever as a monster, but also to carry everyone's thoughts around me...when they were awake. It was both marvelous and tiring. Tiring because there is always someone awake. The isolation here is soothing.

My mind was fighting with my need.

_I could take her. No one would know. No one except from me. _I debated.

I was now right on top of her. My hands, working under their own will, were ghosting her neck. So delicate. A nail could help me satiate my depressed thirst. It would be just one more meal.

My hands continued moving around her body. A simple touch could be fatal. I could crush her during her next breath. Clear death.

If someone was watching, he would see a dark angel over a small unprotected soul, like an eagle attacking his victim.

Something was holding me.

My hands finally touched her neck. She was freezing. If I was human I would suppose she was dead, but as a vampire I could hear her weak heartbeat.

I started touching. Her neck, her clothed shoulders, her soft collarbone through the half buttoned shirt, her arms, her hands. Cold. Her heartbeat became weaker.

She was dying.

The temptation was unbearable. I could have her. She would be dead in minutes. It would be such a loss.

The monster took the time to overpower my will. At that moment I was ready to attack. Almost nothing was there to prevent my next move. Almost.

A small laugh hit my ears like an unearthly melody.

What a beautiful sound. Even the monster was distracted.

Was she awake?

No, she was unconscious. For a minute I thought that someone else was there with us.

I focused again. Like performing a ritual, I cradled her neck and buried my nose in the crook there.

Heaven. Only heaven could produce such perfume.

_Now, now,...it's time!_

The monster could not hold back the thirst any longer. My throat was burning.

_Heaven to take away hell,_ and I opened my mouth feeling the venom flowing.

_Now_…

I was a second away when more voices filled my ears. Two male and two female.

"Can't be," the monster cried searching for others inside the dark.

The voices were coming from her.

_I can hear you? Were are the others?_

Just as I was about to try and wake her realization hit me like the wild waves behind my back.

_There are no others. They are in her dreams. She is dreaming and I can hear every conversation._

There is always a first time for everything.

She was the first creature who had allowed me to hear her dream.

I wondered …. _Can I see them too?_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! What do you think?**


End file.
